


'On the way home'

by Neko_Dakara, orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Awkward Dates, BAMF Krolia (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk and Pidge are bad friends, I am kinda embarrassed but not really, I don't even know anymore, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith make them realize that, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pining Allura (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Road Trips, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Supportive Krolia (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), What Was I Thinking?, Who am I kidding I can't do angst to save my life, Why Did I Write This?, because oh boi-, did I say there is smut in here?, fuck you voltron, i miss klance, sex in the (red) lion, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Dakara/pseuds/Neko_Dakara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Keith are you-" He started but then turned his voice into a soft whisper on the Last word " Hard?"He didn't want to scare him away."I- I can explain." Keith hurried in saying but Lance wasn't listening he was just too shocked by the fact that-Keith was hard for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ... this is kinda between s6 and 7 but I can't really remember that far back so I will just hope I'm right...
> 
> I have no idea when I started writing this but It was chilling in one of the dark corners in my files and I decided to post it.... plz if you are a fan from my other works forgive me for this, I just can't focus on writing one thing ... I am sorry *not really*

His name is Lance Mcclain he is the current paladin of the red lion, the former paladin of the blue lion and the right-hand man to the black paladin Keith Kogane.

His hot-headed leader and the one he has a big fat ugly crush on, that apparently no one he repeats -no one- knows about because he would prefer to shoot himself with his own rifle than admit that.

So while everyone believed that the red paladin was in love with Allura, Lance was actually fantasising about the hot mullets who were never going to return his feelings.

Even since Keith returned their relationship changed somehow... Lance can't help but feel like that was his fault.

He let out a deep sigh as he relaxed in the water.

They are on their journey to earth, and right now they are taken a break for the rest of the day to sleep and clean themselves up a bit before they keep going.

The small uninhabited planet that that pidge and Coran chose was actually a nice place where they could breathe without the helmets and drink its water without worrying anything been poisoned.

It was almost night time and everyone had eaten and went to bed, talking and laughing together as they go.

Lance, as usual, was left alone so he decided that he wants to take a bath.

He found a pond far far away from the other one they drunk from, where he removed his armour and the rest of his clothes, letting himself sink in the water.

It was a little cold at first but soon enough he got used to it.

And here he is now enjoying the feeling of water on his skin, it was kind lonely but he was getting used to it... 

Hunk was hanging out with Pidge more and whenever he tries to hand out with them they made him feel stupid... well more like they made him realize how stupid he is.

Shiro was recovering right now and Lance can’t face him even if he wants to... he can’t help but feel like he had failed him in a way.

Keith- he said it himself ... he doesn’t have time to put up with Lance’s shit.

The only once he can talk to at all was Allura and Coran... but Coran has bing hanging out more with the new altean Romelle.

Allura is still trying to get it together after Lotor... and it isn’t like he could just go and hang out with Keith’s mom.

He felt himself giggle at the idea even though there were tears in his eyes.

So yeah he was getting used to being lonely his only hope was that this will change when he gets back home.

He wonders how his family was doing right now... he really misses his mother.

"Lance?"

The sound of his name startled him out and he quickly turned to where the noise was coming from.

His tears filled eyes met a familiar violet once that he knows well, they are the once he had spent hours wishing they would see him more.

In front of him stood in all of his mullet glore was the man he is in love with, a concerned look on his face and a soft flash to his cheeks. 

Lance turned away quickly splashing his face with water, ashamed he was caught crying by the person he cared so much about his opinion of him.

If Keith didn’t think of him as weak and useless before he sure does right now. 

Lance hugged himself and sank a little more in the water trying to hide as much as he can from his body.

He heard a loud thud behind him but he did not look back, that is until he heard a plop in the water.

Turning his head once again he was meet with a naked broad chest and a Keith that was slowly walking towards him in the water.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Lance stuttered out and almost slapped himself for it.

"What I can’t go swimming too?" Keith snapped at him and Lance flinched a bit at his loud voice.

He could tell that Keith regret yelling as soon as the words left his mouth.

Lance just wants to leave this awkward situation but the problem is that Lance was not wearing anything right now.

He was naked, you know like any normal human when they are trying to take a shower!

He can’t help but feel like he was exposed with how Keith’s eyes focused on him like this, and to make the matter worst the only way to his clothes is around Keith.

Lance felt the embarrassment colour his cheeks as he hugged his limbs closer to his body and looked away from the black paladin.

"Lance..." Keith called out to him as he finally stilled in the water "I don’t mean to snap at you...”

"Whatever." Lance dismissed him with a huff and decided to just wait until the Keith get sick of him and leave.

After a while, Keith started talking again "You are really quiet."

Lance raised his eyebrows and let out a bitter chuckle "Shouldn’t you be happy? you don’t need to waste your breath telling me to shut up anymore."

He knows that was a low blow and that Keith was trying, but he didn't feel like having a 'bonding moment' with him right now.

He chanced a look at Keith, the black paladin seemed to feel guilt, biting his lower lip and wasn't meeting Lance's eyes as he absorbed him.

Lance couldn't help but stare a little too long at his naked chest trying to burn the image of the new muscles and scars into his memory.

God damn it why was Keith so handsome and out of his league?

Lance can't help but wonder if Keith had met anyone interesting in his time away ... if he was already taking and Lance had lost any chance he ever had.

He felt tears collect in his eyes once again and turned away he couldn't bear to look at the attractive man anymore.

He was older than him now, he probably thought of Lance as the child he needs to put up with.

"Lance I-" Keith opened his mouth again and stepped towards him.

Lance squicked "Don't come any closer!" 

Keith ignored him and started walking towards him "Keith!" Lance pleaded but the black paladin didn't listen.

Lance couldn't step away from him any more because the water wasn't deep enough behind him.

And now Keith was to close "Stop!" he could bearly let the word out before Keith was grabbing his shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?" Keith asked his eyebrows furrowed.

Lance blushed and tried to get away but Keith took hold of his other shoulder, trapping him.

Lance looked at Keith's chest not daring to look up and met his sharp eyes.

He still couldn't get over the fact Keith was now taller than him.

"I'm not ... wearing anything..." he whispered very quietly that Keith could bearly hear him.

Keith paused then squinted at him "...What?"

He finally looked at him and said just as quietly " I'm... not wearing anything."

Keith's eyes widened, his cheek turned pink and the asshole attempted to look down.

Lance's hands flew to Keith's face, forcing it up, stopping him from making sure of how true his words were "Wha- why are you looking?!" 

"I'm sorry!" Keith yelled at him "Why are you not-"

"Because I was taking a damn bath!!" Lance cut his question short "I have the right to do that!"

Lance tried to pull away but the hands on his shoulders stopped him "Let me go, Keith!"

"Not until you tell me why you are upset!" Keith mumbled with a huff.

"How about because some asshole come here to bother me in my 'me' time!" 

"Lance..." Keith said his name softly and Lance like an idiot couldn't resist him.

Lance's shoulders dropped in defeat "I guess I'm just worried..." 

"Yes, I get that... I just want to know about what?" Keith asked him softly, his eyes were stuck on the sky, what a gentleman.

"Mostly about my family..." Lance unconsciously moved closer to the black paladin "How longs have it been for them? what if my grandparents are not around anymore?"

Lance let his head rest on Keith's shoulder "Is Veronica blaming herself for not keeping an eye on me? did mom get sick when she heard what happened?"

Keith's hands slowly moved from his shoulders to rest on his waist "How many important events did I miss?"

Lance shut his eyes tightly as he felt tears slipping out and he didn't feel it as Keith pulled him closer "Do they ever hope I would come back-"

"Lance!" 

The brunet snapped out of it and straightened up, body going stiff underneath Keith's touch.

"S-s-sorry" he stuttered as he tried to pull away but Keith's hands only tightened around his waist.

He looked at Keith and found violet eyes looked back at him.

"Lance." Keith started much softer this time "Your family is waiting for you."

"I'm sure they miss you so much and that every day you spend away from home is painful for them just as much as it is for you."

Lance couldn't look away from Keith even as he felt more tears spilling out.

Keith shushed him softly, one of his hands moved to stroke Lance's cheek with his thumb.

Wiping tears away before they run down his cheeks and whispering assurance that his family is expecting him.

Somehow they settled against one of the deep ends in the small pond with Lance almost sitting in Keith's lap, resting his head on his shoulder as Keith rubbed soothing circles on his tummy.

This was the best moment in his life, who would have thought that all that you need to be happy is to have a hot guy holding you.

Lance was almost falling asleep when he felt it-

He paused.

It couldn't be-

He pushed his thigh a little higher and Keith startled next to him.

Their eyes meet and Keith's face flared red and his eyes widened, he looked away from Lance, quickly retracting his hands but Lance stopped him.

"Keith are you-" He started but then turned his voice into a soft whisper on the Last word " Hard?"

He didn't want to scare him away.

"I- I can explain." Keith hurried in saying but Lance wasn't listening he was just too shocked by the fact that-

Keith was hard for him?

"It has been just so long and-" he stopped talking, his eyes rocked over Lance's exposed figure and they black paladin swallowed hard.

Lance found himself unable to take his eyes off his Adam apple "You find me attractive?" Lance asked very slowly.

Keith opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before finally admitting "Yes- but you don't need to worry about that I know that you are only interested in Allura."

Lance found himself laughing loudly, the fact that he had managed to convince his crush that he likes someone else was just so funny to him!

"You don't need to make fun of me!" Keith snared as he tried to pull away from Lance but the brunet clanged to him harder.

"W-wait!" Lance finally managed to say between his laughter "I don't like Allura!!"

Keith froze, his eyebrows scrunched and his mouth curved down into a confused frown "You... don't like Allura?"

Lance moved closer to Keith, shaking his head "No I don't! I just flirt with her for fun! even she knows! that is why she doesn't get mad anymore!!"

"But Pidge and Hunk said-"

"I let Pidge and Hunk say whatever they want because they seem like they are having fun." Lance told him with a cocky smile "But let's forget about that-" 

Lance rested one of his hands on Keith's biceps feeling the strong muscles under his palm "You were saying something bout been attracted to me?"

Lance flattered his eyelashes and bit lower lip suggestively, Keith seemed startled by the sudden change in Lance.

"Do you like me, Keith?" Lance whispered in Keith's ear, feeling the black paladin shiver, goosebumps rising beneath his touch.

Lance has no idea what he was doing but he was happy it was working!

"I thought you only liked women." Keith blurted out suddenly.

Lance chuckled looking up at Keith through his lashes "As you can see I like guys too."

"But you never showed any interest in men!" Keith protested.

"Because none of them was my type." Lance admitted to him "And it is a lot easier to flirt with girls."

"And what is your type?" Keith asked curiously.

Lance licked his lip "I like-" he let his free hand rest on Keith's chest "Strong-" he looked up to Keith "Taller and-"

"Grizzled?" Keith smirked widely at him and Lance couldn't help but chuckle even as he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Yes, I like cool grizzled men with mullets, I think they are really hot." Lance's hands touched Keith's and slowly guide them to rest on his hips before whispering in his ear again "You can touch lower if you want to."

Keith's face was on fire, Lance was sure he wasn't doing any better but it was still so funny.

This was the man he thought was too old and mature for him now.

He felt it as one of Keith's hands slowly slid down and trembling fingers made contact with his exposed ass.

Keith stroked his cheek very carefully like he was scared Lance was going to pull away any second now.

Lance didn't move and just let Keith do that for a while, enjoying the feeling of fingers on his skin.

"You can squeeze it too," Lance mumbled into Keith's neck, making the raven-head jump a little "I would like that."

Keith nodded and his other hand slowly cupped the other cheek, he seemed steadier now.

Keith gives a testing squeeze and Lance couldn't help but shift back against his hands.

He heard Keith's brath quicking and the black paladin squeezed harder, he separates Lance's ass cheeks before pushing them back together.

Lance hummed in encouragement.

Keith pulled them apart once more and Lance shivered as he felt one of Keith's fingers brush over his hole.

The brunet tried to muffle a moan into Keith's neck but failed.

He pushed himself against Keith, Keith hissed as his clothed erection pressed against Lance's thigh.

A loud growl startled both of them and Lance quickly pushed away from Keith.

When he turned around he saw Keith's wolf sitting by their clothes, it stayed there for a second staring at them before disappearing again.

Lance sight in relief.

Thank god it wasn't some kind of alien or worst one of their teammates.

Lance chuckled "I think that is our clue to stop before this gets out of hand." 

Lance slowly swam toward his clothes, when he reached the edge he pulled himself out of the water.

He let Keith have an eye full of the tan flesh he was just touching for just a second before quickly pulling on his boxers.

"You should dry yourself and come join me in red, that is if you want too." Lance told him with a wink as he pulled on the bottom half of his black suit.

He didn't even let Keith say anything before collecting his things and leaving.

If anyone accessed him of swaying his hips a little bit more then what is normal Lance wouldn't be able to deny it.

He felt unusually confident and sexy.

When he went back to red there was no one around, so he walked into the small room inside red, stripped again and started drying himself up before wearing his blue pyjama.

He waited for Keith, then waited a little more but... but he didn't come...

Was he not interested anymore? maybe Lance was too forward about this? or maybe he changed his mind about finding Lance attractive?

Maybe after what happened he decided Lance wasn't worth it after all...

Well, Lance did cry on him and told him some of his silly worries after all so it shouldn't be a surprise if he lost interest after seeing how weak Lance was.

Lance turned to his side in the bed, he closed his eyes and told his brain to shut the hell up.

He was exhausted, he should just go to sleep before he starts crying again.

After a few minutes, when finally started to feel truly drained and he almost let the sleep take a hold of him.

That is until he heard his room's door slide open.

He jumped in bed ready for a fight even without his Bayard.

He relaxed completely when he saw it was just Keith, Keith who was raising his eyebrows at him.

"Did I wake you up?" Keith asked sheepishly.

Lance chuckled and let himself fall back down on the bed, suddenly feeling more relaxed "You took too long so I thought you were not coming."

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, bushing "I- um- I needed to take care of my problem." he said unable to look Lance in the eye.

Lance giggled sleepily "for real?"

"Maybe I should leave?" Lance straightened up immediately.

"What? why?" Lance asked 

Keith still wouldn't meet his eyes "You look tired.."

"I was hoping you would stary the night?" Lance mumbled shyly.

" You want me to stay?" Keith asked having this weird look on his face.

"We can just sleep...." Lance suddenly felt like he was asking too much out of Keith "Unless you don't want to..."

"No! I- I mean I would like that." Keith said embarrassed with his confusion.

Lance giggled happily "Then come here! what are you waiting for?"

The brunet watched Keith as he wettened his lips before moving closer- wait a second is he planning to sleep in his armour!

"Please tell me you really are not planning to sleep next to me like that." Lance said pointing at Keith.

Keith blushed embarrassed "I don't have any other clothes." 

Lance's lips formed a soft 'o' he quickly stood up "Why didn't you tell me that sooner."

He stepped to one of the panels on the wall, it opened a part of the surface revealing his closet.

Lance bend down a little to pick out some pyjama pants, he threw them at Keith who caught them with a smirk on his face.

"Lance... is that my jacket?" Lance froze up, face flashing and moth gapping.

He didn't need to turn around to look at the cropped red jacket, he had put it there himself when they were saying goodbye to the castle.

It had been nestled under Lance's pillow before that, so Lance can hug it close to him as he wondered when things turned to be this bad.

"I- I- it was just -I was planning to-" Lance stumbled over his words not knowing what to tell Keith.

"It is okay Lance, I'm not mad just-" Keith paused licking his lips "Why do you have it?"

"I- missed you." Lance chocked out, voice cracking, he looked at the floor ashamed.

He knows he shouldn't have taken it, he turned back to the closet trying to pulling it off its hanger with no success "Y- you can have it b-back!" He couldn't help how his voice breaks.

"Lance...." Keith called out to him softly.

"I- I mean it is yours after all."

"Lance."

"I had no r-right to keep it for so long."

"Lance!" Keith yelled, making the brunet flinch trying to back away but too strong arms were warping around him "I missed you too."

Lance's eyes stong and he hugged Keith back "God you have no idea how much I missed you, Lance." Keith whispered in his ear.

"The things I would have done when I was back there just to hear your laugh one more time." his hold on Lance tightened.

"You can keep the jacket, it is probably too small for me now anyway." Keith set his nose into Lance's hair, taken a deep breath.

Lance giggled "What- why do you keep sniffing me?" 

Keith breathed Lance's scent in again "Sorry- you just smell so good I can't stop myself."

"Well~ if you change now we can go lay down in my bed where you can sniff me as much as you want while cuddling me." Lance finally getting some confidence back whispered seductively.

He watched Keith gulp before nodding, Lance stepped away from him and fall back on his bed.

"Am I sposed to change here? in front of you?" the older boy asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

Lance smiled innocently at Keith "Well~ I did give you a show back at the lack so why don't you return the favour?"

He watched as Keith tensed up "That is unless you are too much of a chicken to do that." Lance couldn't help the wicked smirk that stretched on his lips.

He just loved teasing Keith like old times, even if this is a lot more flirty than it had ever been between them.

Keith cooked his head to the side, he pressed his lips then started to unlock his chest plate.

Lance's mouth gaped, he was actually going to do it?!!

Lance sits up a bit more to watch as Keith took off his boots, the black paladin raised an eyebrow at him and Lance found himself blushing.

When Keith was only standing in the black suit, he turned fully to Lance and he almost thought that Keith was going to tell him to get out so he can finish changing.

But the raven head just smirked at him moving closer to the bed as he started pulling his top over his head.

Lance almost choked on his spit, he couldn't look away from the newly exposed skin.

He watched the way Keith's muscles moved, his broad shoulders, his big arms and god- his toned stomach.

Next Keith was pulling down his pants and Lance actually choked when his eyes fall on the half-hard erection Keith had in his boxers, he swears he saw it twitch slightly.

He felt like he was suffocating, his face and ears felt so hot, he couldn't help the way he started rubbed his thigs together.

When Keith finally locked eyes with Lance the red paladin felt like he was dying on the spot.

He really wants to touch that- to lick it- he wants to see how big it is.

Would he fit in his mouth? or would he be too big?

The brunet couldn't help the hungry way he eyed the black paladin "I thought you said you already took care of that?" he was panting softly.

"I did." Lance's tongue peeked out as he licked his bottom lip, staring up at Keith with so much desire.

"Then why is Keith joiner still up?" Keith cringed and Lance tried really hard to hold back his laughter.

"If you call it that again I'm leaving." Keith told him with a dark look on his face that only managed to turn Lance on more.

He pouted "You promised to cuddle me!" 

Keith huffed and put on the pants Lance had given him, luckily to lance it didn't hide how hard Keith looked.

He swallowed, biting his lips and looking away from Keith "I can give Keith joiner some cuddle too if you want." 

Keith cringed again "That is it I'm leaving."

Lance quickly held his arm stopping him from backing away "Aww I'm sorry, come on~ spoon with me." he flattered his lashes and give the best puppy dog eyes he can master.

It didn't take long for Keith's tense shoulders to drop in defeat "Move your fat ass over."

Lance laughed "You think I'm thick Keith? I'm really flattered."

The black paladin rolled his eyes but the deep blush on his cheek give him away.

The brunet pushed a button next to him and the lights were off, he pushed another button and very faint lights were on.

Lance lied down and turned on his side, so he was giving his back to Keith.

He looked over his shoulder with a smirk "Well~ why don't you come here so you can return to getting familiar with this ass?" He gives his ass a little wiggle just because he can.

The raven-head looked like he was about to blow up with how red his face was "I can do that?"

Lance tried to hide his chuckle behind his hand "Of course you can."

Keith slowly got on the bed, pulling the covers over them as he did so.

Strong arms warped around the brunet as Keith hugged him closer to his chest, Lance immediately melted into him.

Hot breath was hitting the back of his neck as Keith inheld his scent.

Lance let out a deep sigh as Keith's cock was pushed against his ass, he grinds back against it, enjoying how big it actually felt.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you like men." Lance chuckled at that.

"Well if it makes you feel better you aren't the only one." Keith pressed his lips against Lance's neck and didn't say anything.

So they stayed quiet for a while with Lance rubbing as much as he wants against Keith's dick.

Sue him! he had waited for this for so long!

He couldn't believe how good it felt when the tip of Keith's erecting made contact with his hole.

This must be what heaven is like.

"I want more than just sex." Lance stopped moving, he completely froze... he even stopped breathing.

Was Keith saying what Lance think he is saying?

"B-but if you don't want more I- I will take whatever you are willing to give me." Keith's voice cracked.

Lance slowly turned around to look at Keith, taken in how his eyebrows scrunched, how he bit his lip nervously and how his eyes were bleeding for Lance to say something.

He means it, Lance realized, he really wants more.

Taken a shaky breath, Lance leaned forward letting his lips graze Keith's before quickly pulling away, unsure if that was okay or not.

"I- I want more too." He stuttered.

Keith just stared at him in aw for a long long minute without saying anything.

Then in a blink of an eye, he was capturing Lance's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Lance moaned in surprise before he simply just let himself melted into it, his hands were in Keith's hair, fingers tangling in it as he pulled Keith close to him.

This was the best kiss Lance must have had in his whole life.

Keith hugged him tighter "God I have waited for so long." Keith said when he finally broke apart.

"I waited much longer." Lance told him with a weak chuckle.

Keith raised his eyebrows "I waited for more than two years, Lance." 

"I waited for much l-longer." his voice cracked as he felt tears of happiness in his eyes.

This was real.

"W-what?" Keith chocked looking at Lance with so much confusion "You heated me at the beginning! You even started a rivalry with me-"

"Because I wanted you to see me." Lance was full-on sobbing now.

Keith looked speechless, he rubbed Lance's back trying to comfort him but there was no need to.

Lance was just so happy he couldn't stop crying.

"How long-" Keith started but Lance cut him off "It is not important."

"No, it is." Keith protested softly wiping tears from Lance's eyes "Would you please stop crying?"

Lance sniffed " I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." taking a deep breath Lance tried to stop crying.

"There is no reason for you to apologize." Keith kissed the top of his head then his cheeks.

Lance started giggling suddenly, Keith raised an eyebrow at him "Keith junior is getting cosy between my thighs."

"That is it I'm breaking up with you." Keith said but didn't make any move to get up.

Lance gasped dramatically "You so cruel Keith! and after I let you pock me with him as much as you want!" 

Keith rolled his eyes but it was clear he was trying not to laugh "More like I let you rub your horny ass on me."

"Insulted in my own house!" Lance said dramatically "You were not complaining about this ass when you were squeezing it like a stress ball!"

Lance got the honour to watch as Keith's face flared red "Not my fault they are so squishy! and you told me it was okay!" one of the black paladin's hand snicked down to give Lance's ass cheek a hard squeeze.

Lance bit down on his lip to hold back a moan "A-are you my boyfriend now?!"

Keith's hand stopped and he pulled away a little from Lance "I- I want to be if you would let me."

Lance nodded, licking his lips "I don't want to have sex before we go on at least four dates."

"I waited this long I think I can wait some more." ha assured Lance, he pulled his hand away from his ass and made space between his erection and the brunet's thighs.

"I'm not saying you can't touch... I just mean we shouldn't go all the way yet." Lance mumbled.

Keith nodded "Okay but I still think I should calm down and go to sleep."

"I can't argue with that, tomorrow is going to be a long day if we didn't get some rest." 

So Keith ended up giving him soft kisses on his lips until both of them fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look so good in your armor I could eat you," Lance mumbled as he let himself give Keith a lustful look "Nah~ scratch that you would look good in anything, not just the armor, so~ handsome."
> 
> Keith blushed, body stiffing somewhat.
> 
> He licked his lower lip suggestively "And I bet even better with nothing at all."

When morning on the strange planet came Lance woke up with it, feeling strangely comfy and warm.

There was an unusual pressure on his chest but he didn't bother opening his eyes until he felt something move next to him.

He opened them slowly, fluttering his eyelashes a couple of times to push the sleepiness away.

He was met with a mop of black hair resting on his chest and the memories of last night came rushing back, punching Lance hard in the face.

Keith was his boyfriend now...

He almost squealed in delight at the thought but stopped himself because he didn't want to wake the black paladin up.

He would have time to gush about Keith later... when he is not here to hear or witness it.

One of his hands settled into his strangely fluffy hair, petting and pushing it away from Keith's face.

Playing with the soft black hair Lance let out a happy sigh, god it was like all of his dreams had come true.

This handsome man was now his... can you believe that? Because he still couldn't.

He hugged Keith closer to him, he was going to enjoy this as much as he could-

The red lion alarm was going off.

He pushed Keith of him on instinct and the black paladin fell of the bed with a yelp, barely managing to catch himself before he hit the hard floor.

"Sorry!" Lance yelled over his shoulder as he hurriedly ran to red's pilot chair, not bothering to equip his armor.

When red got online Pidge's voice was the first to greet him, "Finally-"

"Oh my god, Lance we have an emergency!" Hunk's voice cut in as the team's images got on red's screens.

They all seemed frightened, they all were still in their pyjamas.

"What is the problem?" Lance asked quickly. "Galra?" 

Krolia shook her head. "We don't know yet," she told him with a deep frown on her face. "All I know Is that when I woke up Keith was missing and there is no track of him-"

Coran cut in, "The Galra can't come near this planet without us detecting them!"

Lance froze and then let out a strangled, "O-oh..."

"Oh? OH?! Keith is missing and all you have to say is 'Oh'?!" Pidge yelled and Lance winced. "We can't form Voltron without him! If we are in danger, we are fucked!"

Allura cringed at the green paladin's use of language as Shiro told her to watch her language. Romelle asked Coran in what was supposed to be a whisper, "What is a 'fucked'?"

"Quiznaked." The older Altean replied with a bright smile making Allura cringe again.

Lance huffed, "Keith is not missing! He is-" 

"Right here." Keith finished for him as he walked behind Lance, one hand resting on red's pilot chair. "What is going on?"

Sirens were going off in Lance's head, this man didn't even bother to put a shirt on!

Lance breathed in and decided to ignore that little fact and turned back to the others, making sure his face was as blank as possible.

No one was saying anything, confusion was all over their faces.

"Keith.." Allura started. "Why are you in the red lion?" she asked slowly, cocking her head to the side.

Keith shrugged, "I was just...." he paused and looked at Lance who looked right back at him with a raised eyebrow. "...having a bonding moment."

Lance couldn't hold back a snort as he threw his head back, laughing, "You are the worst." He placed a hand on his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter.

Keith chuckled behind him, shaking his head at the brunette fondly, "You can't deny it this time you were fully conscious."

Lance smirked at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about~" 

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile, "And I am supposed to be the worst, I cradled you in my arms! twice!"

Lance shrugged, "I honestly have nooo idea what you are talking about." Lance couldn't help the laugh that ripped out of his throat when Keith give him a kicked puppy look. "Okay, fine~ I might remember something like that."

Keith huffed, "I will take what I can get I guess." Lance couldn't stop his giggle even if he tried.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Pidge, who finally managed to close her gaping mouth, asked.

Lance turned to her with a raised eyebrow, playing innocent, "What do you mean?"

"What is this?!" she asked, pointing between him and Keith. "Since when were the two of you all buddy-buddy with each other?! And why is Keith even there with you?!" 

"I don't know what you mean..." Lance said slowly unsure of what she was talking about... he didn't see any difference in how he acted with Keith aside from the fact that he was more flirty.

"You are just noticing how Lance and I normally socialise with each other. It doesn't make anything new," Keith said in a bitter tone making Lance look at him from the corner of his eye. "As to what I am doing here I was catching up on some things with Lance."

Lance giggled again making everyone look at him strangely, aside from Keith who was fighting his growing smile.

He just couldn't help but feel all happy and gooey inside, okay?

"You spent the night in the red lion?" Keith's mother asked slowly.

The black paladin nodded, "It is pleasing to be near Lance again."

Lance couldn't help it as he giggled harder and let himself slid off the chair and onto the red lion floor.

Hot blush took over his entire face as he let Keith's words sink in.

"Wow, your time away really messed you up if you enjoy hanging out with Lance now." Pidge said. Lance watched as Keith's whole face turned an angry shade of red. Lance could swear that his eyes flashed yellow for a few seconds.

"And why is that?" Keith gritted, left eye slightly twitching.

"Well, you two were never the best at getting along," Hunk sheepishly said, ducking his head.

"Yeah, you two always hated each other," the green paladin said with a roll of her eyes. "This is probably going to pass quickly and you two would be back at each other's throats," she snickered.

Lance hunched in on himself, feeling hurt by her words.

Keith noticed and his whole body twitched in anger. "I will appreciate it if you let me and Lance be the once to decide our feelings towards each other!" Keith yelled at all of them hands clenched and Lance could see drops of blood hitting the floor.

He heard a choked gasps at Keith's outburst but he paid it no mind, all his focus now was on Keith.

Keith quickly turned off the communication channel before anyone could say anything else.

He looked down at Lance and the red paladin could see the stress written all over his face. "Sorry I- I didn't mean to yell I just..." 

Lance closed his gaping mouth and stood up. "N- no it is fine I really don't mind," Lance assured him. "Pidge was just being insensitive and mean, she sometimes forgets that people have this thing called feelings. For hers, she's been a robot that only needs coffee to survive."

Keith smiled, shaking his head as Lance walked closer to him, wrapping his hands around Keith's to take a closer look at the damage.

It wasn't too bad.

Keith let out a sigh, "I miss coffee." He hugged Lance.

"You can fight Pidge over who missed it more," Lance chuckled. God it feels so good to have someone to hug him like this and for that person to be Keith...he must be the luckiest person alive.

Keith smirked, "Nah, I survived this long because I know how to pick my battles, and this is one I know I can't win. But, she can fight with Shiro over it."

It became silent as Keith buried his nose into Lance's hair.

"A-are you sniffing me? Again?" Lance whispered, feeling his face heating up. "Are you really sure that I don't stink?" he tried to pull away but Keith was holding him in place.

"No! You smell wonderful!" Keith said, sounding so breathless. "I-It is a Garla thing... I never understood it before, why you smell so good all the damn time." 

A Garla thing?

Keith's hands rested on his hips and continued, "It would drive me so mad, how delicious you smelled, and how I felt so drunk every time I was close enough to get a hint of your scent."

Keith kissed his cheek lovingly. "And now, you are all mine," his voice was thick and confident. The way he said it sent shivers down Lance's spine, making him melt even more into Keith.

"I like the sound of that," he let his lips meet Keith's, both of his hands automatically going to his soft hair.

Keith's hands tightened on his hips as he kissed him back.

It wasn't a deep kiss like the one they shared yesterday, this was a much sweeter one.

No tongue or biting or any of that, it was just a sweet touch of their lips.

An 'I care for you greatly' kiss.

Lance loved every moment of it.

Keith slowly pulled away, face flushing deep red. Lance loves to see that on him so much. "I should go... my mom is probably waiting for me..." he breathed out and Lance cringed.

Lance let go of Keith as if he was burned but Keith didn't let go of him, giving him an adorable but confused look.

"Please don't mention your badass mom, who is probably going to rip my throat out for touching her precious baby, in the middle of kissing me."

Keith grinned, "Don't worry about that she already knows about my feelings for you." 

Lance gasped, "She does?!" And she didn't assassinate him yet?

The black paladin laughed, "Yeah when we were all alone. We didn't have all that much to do so we challenged each other and some times we talked... and when we do, she would tell me some stories about her and my dad and I - well... I told her some stuff about my dad, the time... but I mostly told her about- you."

He looked so shy as he stuttered to get the words all out and be done with it.

And now he was getting emotional all over again.

He sniffed and saw how Keith started to freak out... just like yesterday.

God, he was such a baby.

"You are so sweet. What did I do to deserve an angel like you?" Lance cooed as he embraced Keith. "It is okay~ you are not the only one."

"W-what?" Lance let his fingers play with one of Keith's bangs.

"I'm just going to warn you that you shouldn't be surprised when I introduce you to my family and it turns out that all of them know everything about you from your favorite sweets to when is your birthday," he chuckled at the fond memories of his family.

Keith blinked at him in aw, "Your family knows about me?" 

Lance blushed and nodded his head, "I told you I had a thing for you for a long time now... my siblings would always tease me about it."

Keith leaned forward again to give Lance another thoughtful kiss. The brunette hummed happily and let himself enjoy the feeling of Keith's tongue slide between his parted lips.

He didn't resist at all.

It is kinda funny, Lance can tell that neither of them really know all that much about kissing but somehow they succeeded in making it work.

Yesterday they had a lot of time to explore each other's mouths, so Lance would like to say he has a pretty good idea about what Keith really likes about kissing.

Keith moaned and let his hands slide past Lance's hips and cupped his ass, pulling him closer.

He gasped for breath in surprise and prevent the moan that escaped him, it was obvious that Keith too knew what he needed to do to make Lance dissolve into a puddle of melted gooey.

Lance pressed his thighs together, feeling his pants pull on his half hard-on as he pushed away from Keith.

"Yeah- I got to stop us right there." he said breathlessly "Everyone would start to get worried if you didn't go back soon."

Keith sight and pulled away it was clear he was disappointed"Yeah we should get ready to leave..."

He stood there staring at Lance, the brunet raised an eyebrow "I- I just want you to know that I really meant what I said to Pidge."

Lance cocked his head to the side "That we are the only ones who have a say in what we feel towards each other." Keith clarified.

He pushes some of Lance's hair out of his face, hiding his brown locks behind his ear "As long as you want me I will never give a shit about what others think."

His hand stroked Lance's cheek and the brunet felt his face heat up from the open affection" I honestly adore every second I spent with you."

Does he really have to be this sweet?

Lance sniffed "Aww mullet you should leave before make me cry again."

Keith chuckled before giving Lance a pick on the cheek and backing away to put his armor on.

Lance didn't go after him deciding that he should be just a bit decent and give the man some privacy.

Sitting back in his chair he let himself feel his connection with red.

She purred happily in his mind, she seemed so pleased with having Keith here.

He couldn't help but feel like red is disappointed she couldn't get her formal pilot back...

Does blue miss him too?

Probably not with the way she shut him out...

Even though thinking about blue still hurts sometimes he couldn't help but miss his beautiful lady.

All though she is in much more capable hands now.

He felt red huff in disapproval at the way he was thinking, Lance rolled his eyes at her.

After spending so much time grumbling together about how much they miss Keith and how he was an idiot for leaving them just like that, they managed to form a strong connection.

Probably not a strong as his with blue was or Keith's with red but strong one none the least.

Anyways he loves red! she is fun! 

She also gets him and his stupid feelings and she never judge him.

Red purred again trying to tell him his feelings were returned, that this worked both ways.

He grinned happily to himself.

Today was such a good day nothing can spoil it for him.

"What are you smiling about?"

Lance turned to Keith who was in full armor now and couldn't help but ogle him.

He had always admired how Keith looked in his suit and you know what! he doesn't need to keep that fact a secret anymore!

AND he was NOT planning to. 

"You look so good in your armor I could eat you," Lance mumbled as he let himself give Keith a lustful look "Nah~ scratch that you would look good in anything, not just the armor, so~ handsome."

Keith blushed, body stiffing somewhat.

He licked his lower lip suggestively "And I bet even better with nothing at all."

The black paladin let out a strangled noise that was very close to a dying animal "Lance! I just managed to calm down!"

The brunet let out a giggle, god he was so giddy right now.

"Not my fault you look so good I just want to take a bite." Keith chocked on nothing, blush getting deeper.

"You are horrible and I am leaving." Keith wined and backed away Lance stood up following him out.

The red paladin gives him one last pick on the cheek and making the black paladin smile.

"It felt good to be in red again." Keith said sincerely and Lance ... he really tried to hold it in but he failed miserably, his lips stretched out into a smirk as he rested both his hands on Keith's chest.

"Keep this up and next time you are here it is going to feel good to be in something else entirely." Lance was pretty sure he was giving Keith his 'bedroom eyes' at this point.

"L-Lance!" Keith choked, sounding so desperate "We said we would go on dates first!"

He moved both his hands away and stepped back with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Sorry~" he wasn't sorry an anyway and he knows that Keith could tell.

The black paladin huffed and give his second in command a disapproving look that was returned with a playful wink.

He walked away from Keith with a smooth sway to his hips "You should go~ you don't want anyone coming to look for you~" he said as he entered the small room to put on his armor.

"Evil!" Keith called after him with a high pitched voice.

It was honest to god so odd to see grumpy Keith showing him so much affection.

He made a quick work of his suit and hair making sure it was perfect.

When he returned Keith was nowhere in sight.

He stood there for a long minute just to be sure, then he let out a high pitched squeal and started doing his victory dance.

He was so delighted.

He had been keeping this in so he doesn't embarrass himself in front of Keith but no with him out of earshot he couldn't hold his happiness in anymore.

He was so happy because him Lance McClain now has the mullet of his dream as his official boyfriend!

The Galra can burn the universe right now and Lance wouldn't give a damn because he is so fucking happy!

Keith had touched him! his fearless leader had kissed him! he wants to date him!

He let out another squeal before he finally tried to calm himself down.

He let out a happy sigh as he slides into Red's pilot chair with a relaxed smile.

He opened the communicating channel to hear Keith's voice.

"Alright everyone is ready to go?" Keith asked running a hand through his untamed mullet "Lance?"

He should have fixed it up for him before he let him leave.

"Yup." Lance said as he got really got comfortable in his seat.

"Well, we were waiting for you two, so I do hope we all are." Pidge snapped at them.

Someone is having a bad day...

"Yes, we are Keith." Allura said ignoring Pidge.

"Let's get going then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know if I want this to focus only on Klance or if I want it to show some team bonding ...
> 
> Next chapter is when the real action begins *wiggle eyebrows*
> 
> plz remember to leave a comment of what you think and some love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That gives the brunet a pause...
> 
> Oh.
> 
> Is he ... in a way ... jealous?
> 
> He felt his cheeks heat up and smiled shyly at the black paladin, giving him a knowing look.

"And then there was this one time Coran made us play a magical role-playing game-" Lance laughed as he chatted to Keith about some of the things that happened when he in the quantum abyss.

Lance didn't really realize how quiet he had been these days until this point when he eventually understood that people constantly telling him to shut up did in fact affect him.

It left a bad taste in his moth.

But knowing that Keith had missed his babbling, the brunet finally could let everything out because Keith actually wants to listen to him.

It was an actual relief to let all of that out, so he talked on and on about some of their adventures and how he imagined what would have happened differently if Keith was there with them sometimes.

There were some personal ... things ... he would have loved to tell Keith about but with Mrs Kogane sitting in the background with the space wolf, watching them like a hawk it made him too embarrassed to tell Keith about them.

Lance made sure to never let it get to the awkward silent point, so whenever he felt like it was about to happen he quickly found something new to talk about.

Keith seemed to find this very amusing but also sometimes he would get this pained look on his face like the black paladin too wished he was there at the time.

So Lance made it his objective to fill Keith in on everything that has happened.

And that is where they are right now... it has been seven hours since the start of the trip and three since Lance had opened the private  
comm line with Keith ... and his mother.

"When we get back to earth we should find some time to try and play it again! it is going to be a lot more fun now that you would be there and I can kick your ass." Lance said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right you can keep on dreaming." Keith rolled his eyes but the smile on his face just got bigger.

"You know we should train together later, I have some new tricks up my sleeves that I am sure are going to blow your mind!" Lance said wiggling his eyebrows.

He watched as Keith furrowed his brows in that confused adorable way, God Lance really wants to kiss him right now.

There was a bee being noise, Lance turned to look to the other screen.

Green and Yellow lions are calling.

Keith raised one of his eyebrows and didn't do anything, clearly waiting for Lance to diced.

So in other words he was still pissed off, aside from what happened before some of the things he had told the black paladin about them seemed to anger him even more.

The brunet let out a sigh before letting them join.

"Hey losers~" Pidge greeted them and Lance watched Keith's right eye twitch "You two have been on the comm with each other for a long while now, what are you talking about?

Lance shrugged "Just catching up."

"Oh! did Lance tell you about when Lotor first joined us! Allura was so charmed by him and Lance was so jealous!" Hunk tried to tease Lance making Pidge laugh.

The brunet just rolled his eyes "I am pretty sure that my only problem with Lotor at the time was the fact that suddenly everyone was trusting the dude who was in a way trying to kill us before, it had nothing to do with Allu-"

Pidge snorted loudly "Yeah right~" Lance rolled his eyes again a lot harder this time he was sure he looked like he was about to have a seizure.

Oh, man, Keith was turning an abnormal shade of red again.

"Did The two of you want something?" Keith asked through gritted teeth.

Hunks eyebrow went up in surprise and Pidge gives Keith a wired look.

"No, we just-"

"If you don't have anything important to say then cut the link you are making Lance uncomfortable and he is the one I want to talk to right now." Keith cut Hunk off harshly.

No one said a word.

And here it is ladies and gentleman the awkward silence that Lance was trying to stop from happening.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Pidge hissed at Keith, slowly getting fired up.

"How about you constantly making fun of Lance's feeling?" Keith hissed back at her "How would you feel if your supposed friends keep making a jock out of your feelings for someone in front of said person? is this what you call 'friendship'?"

Pidge looked taken back "W-we are not making fun of him!"

"Really now? because to me, that is what it looked like." Keith was so done it seemed "And since you two only have insults to say to Lance I think I have the right to prevent you from talking to him unless it is about or during a mission."

The black paladin turned to look at Lance "That is of course if you are okay with this?"

Lance blinked a couple of times, his brain still trying to get what the fuck was happening.

"I-" the brunet turned to look at his gaping friends... ex-friends he means.

It would be nice to have a break of them turning him into a jock all the damn time and maybe like this they would actually start feeling guilt at how they kept dismissing him.

He shrugged one shoulder at Keith focusing his eyes at the black paladin's "It wouldn't make that much of a difference to me, it is not like we talk all that much anyway."

"WHAT-" Pidge and hunk chocked.

"And that means you can stop talk about Lance's none existing crush on the princess." Keith growled, his sharp eyes looking directly at the two of them as he cut them off the call.

That gives the brunet a pause...

Oh.

Is he ... in a way ... jealous?

He felt his cheeks heat up and smiled shyly at the black paladin, giving him a knowing look.

The black paladin didn't look away from the brunet when they met, his own face turning a bright red colour.

Neither of them said anything, even if both of them wanted too really badly because they are not alone right now.

But later they will meet in red again and Lance is going to tease the fuck out of Keith because he knows that the black paladin is jealous.

He parted his lips ready to say something- Red's alarm cut him off.

He saw the same puzzled look on Keith's face, his mother was now standing right behind him as he answered the incoming call.

"Paladins we have received a message from a nearby planet." Coran announced to them as soon as his face was on the screen "Sadly it seems that our translation is incapable of reading the massage."

'Ungasondeli, kukhuseleko lwakho ungasondeli.'

'Lo mhlaba uqulathe izilo ezithi ziqeqeshelwe ukuzingela nokubulala nayiphi na into ephilayo.'

'Ungasondeli.'

"What language was that?" Pidge asked with narrowed eyes.

"We have no idea and that is the problem." Allura rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"We should go and take a look just to check that everything is fine down there." Lance said and Keith nodded.

"That would be the best course of action I believe, anyone has objections?" Keith asked looking up at his mother than the rest of the team but no one said anything "Than it is stilled let us go down there and take a look."

-

"Okay, we should go out in teams of threes." Keith said when they were close enough to land on the desert planet "Allura since you have Coran and Romelle with you go to the other side of the planet see if there is anything strange."

"On it." Allura said as blue pulled away from the rest.

"Pidge you and Hunk land close to Black and Red." Keith ordered as Black touched the ground "You are going with Krolia, me and Lance would take my wolf."

Red landed next to Black and so did both Green and Yellow.

Lance got out of his lion to meet up with the other.

"The three of you go that way," Keith pointed behind Pidge and Hunk "Me and Lance will go this way." he said pointing on the opposite side.

Pidge and Hunk just nodded, Hunk clearly unsure of what to say and Pidge giving them the silent treatment.

"Be careful." Krolia said giving her son's shoulder a soft squeeze before following Hunk and Pidge.

Keith turned to him "We should go to."

Lance started walking and suddenly noticed the space wolf that was walking next to Keith.

He looked around them for a second taking a good look at the environment.

The colour of the sand was kinda odd and right in front of them there was what looked like a forest but the trees were black with no leaves.

Luckily Lance couldn't tell if it was as hot as it is on earth because his suit was resisting the weather.

He turned to look at Keith, the black paladin had a deep frown on his face and seemed deep in his thought.

Lance looked down at his hands, one was on his bayard and the other (the one closer to Lance) was free.

Lance bit his lip nervously as he stretched his hand out toward Keith's linking their fingers together and startling Keith out of his thought.

Keith looked at him with a confusing expression but the only answer Lance gives him was a shy smile and squeezing his hand.

He moves closer to give him a soft kiss on the cheek and then stepped away not letting go of his hand "Is it me or is this place is too quiet...."

Keith paused in his walking, making both his wolf and Lance stop too "It is strangely quiet." his hold on Lance's hand tightened.

Lance looked around them again, there was no sign of any living creature or ... well ... a person.

Nothing at all.

"Keith... I have a bad feeling about this-"

A loud inhuman cry cut Lance off as all of them turned to the tree line where the noise was coming from.

The space wolf growled.

Whatever that was coming towards them was unquestionably not friendly.

Lance tagged at Keith's hand as he started walking back words "We should get back to the lions Keith."

Keith already had his blade in his hand and didn't object.

Another cry a lot closer this time then it was before got the to of them running, the space wolf right on their heels.

The ground shook under them making Lance trip in the thick sand but Keith's hold on him kept him up words "Hurry Lance."

The brunet picked up sped and let go of Keith's hand when they were close enough to their lion.

There was a loud crash causing both Lance and Keith to look over their shoulder.

Lance barely managed to catch the dark figure that was standing in the far corner of his vision he managed to get a shout on it making it let out a nasty scream before he saw the large tree trunk that was throwing Keith's direction.

"Keith!" Lance called out in warning and watched as the black paladin flanges himself towards Lance and away from the incoming attack.

The trunk hit the black lion in the side but it didn't look like it did any harm, the black lion after all wasn't easily damaged.

Lance helped Keith to stay up on his feet before he was pulling on his arm and running toward red.

The lion opened its mouth letting both of them in before she turned her whole body away from the incoming attack, easily dodging it.

Lance quickly hurried to the pilot seat taking hold of the controller and pulling red back it on the air where he hopes it is safe from whatever the fuck that was.

"What was that?" Keith asked from behind him.

Lance tried to locate whatever that was on Red's camera with no hope, it had already disappeared.

"I have no idea but we better send out a warning to the others." Keith nodded and he was already opening the comm-link.

"This is Keith, we run into some trouble while we were looking around I think it is better to regroup and make a new plan." he waited for an answer but got none.

"Keith!" Lance yelped in shock mouth gaped at the screen.

Keith turned to look at the brunet's horrified face before turning to see what caused the reaction.

All three lions that were sinking into the desert sand, it was like the earth was swallowing them whole.

Lance quickly raised Red forward going for the Green lion since it was the lightest and there was no way he is going to make red try and left the other two.

He did linger before doing that he wanted to try and get the black lion because Shiro is in there... but there was nothing he could really do about it.

Red is claws warped around Green and Lance yanked the controller upwards expecting for the Green lion to be pulled up with red but that wasn't what happened.

What happened was that red was pulled down with Green.

"Lance! let go of the lion!" Keith ordered and Lance quickly did as he was told not wanting to risk it.

"What... the hell is going on? "Lance panted heavily, his heart rising in his chest as he watched the lions disappear completely under the sand.

Keith turned to the comm-link, it was clear he was panicking too "This is Keith! can anyone answer me!" 

...

There was no answer.

Keith started pacing behind Lance, obviously having no idea what to do.

Lance just seat there breathing for a second "Keith calm down." 

The Black paladin shifted on his heels to look at him, glaring.

"I know it is not easy but panicking right now isn't helping!" He said through his gritted teeth because he too was panicking but he needs Keith's help to form a plan.

Keith rubbed a hand over his face and stood there for a second before letting out a deep heavy breath "Can you see if you can track the lion?"

"On it." Lance click a couple of buttons Letting a map of the medium-sized planet appear.

"They are right under us, they are not moving as far as I can tell and the signals are strong so probably we can track the other lions too." Lance said absently as he looked at the map.

"Yup there is Blue's signal but ... it looks like no one is in her? we shouldn't be surprised if she is underground too." 

Keith pressed his lips "Can you find the others."

"Sure, I can try to track the paladin suits fearless leader, here!" Lance pushed a couple more buttons and colourful dots appeared on the map "We are right here, Pidge and Hunk are moving slowly over there so they are probably okay for now ... Allura is too still for my liking and she is somehow in the same spot as Blue so I don't know."

"Go to Hunk and Pidge first they are closer to us." 

Lance paused "What about your space dog...?"

Keith huffed "He is a wolf and he can take care of himself... don't worry about him."

"Whatever you say man, I just don't want an innocent puppy to sacrifice himself."

"Just go Lance." and the brunet could literally see the way Keith rolled his eyes even though he wasn't looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that odd language was from goggle Translate so if you have a problem go at them bro not me!
> 
> I worked hard on it okay!
> 
> also~ I want to thank Neko_Dakara for accepting to be my beta reader and help me with my fics!  
> she is going to be fixing all my errors so you got to thank her too bc you are going to be reading less of my nonsense and actually start reading something that you can understand! 
> 
> Yay! thank you very much Neko_Dakara!!
> 
> plz remember to leave something sweet ~ :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am misake! I am a writer and an artist (I like to think I am decent in both...) Plz leave a sweet comment of what you think because I would love to hear your opinion!
> 
> also plz go cheek out my other Klance works!
> 
> [' Altea high school '](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063809/chapters/34923713)  
> ['How about some romance'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766020/chapters/34147481)  
> ['Little bad prince'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863463/chapters/34412633)  
> ['New start'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566979/chapters/41400713)  
> [' Crystal blue '](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370474/chapters/38311583)  
> Oh yeah and this one now has a comic on tapas [' Crystal blue '](https://tapas.io/series/Crystal_blue)  
> You can also go see some of my art [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


End file.
